Unwanted Attraction
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Gohan struggles against his growing attraction for Videl. Will he manage to resist or will he give in? Post Buu. One-Shot.


**Lilly-sama:** Well, here is my entry for the first day of the Gohan&Videl week, held by the groups Videl-Gohan and SweetestIrony on DeviantART. The theme today is _Lust_. Enjoy =)

* * *

**Unwanted Attraction**

It's bad. Very bad. I shouldn't be feeling that way toward her. I shouldn't feel this attraction, this _lust_, for my best friend. I really shouldn't, and I know it. But I can't help it. I _want_ her. God I want her so badly. I wish I could touch her, hold her against me, kiss her… Man I could kill to taste those gorgeous lips of hers; to taste her silky skin, to feel it against mine…

I shake my head sharply. Get a hold of yourself, Gohan! It's Videl that we're talking about! She's your best friend, for God's sake!

I wish I wasn't feeling all that. I wish I had only friendly feelings for Videl, like I'm supposed to.

But I don't. And I can do nothing about it.

oOoOoOo

I wince slightly as her leg hits its destination, also known as my ribs; it's a good thing that I'm half Saiya-jin, otherwise I have no doubts that the said ribs wouldn't have stayed undamaged.

When Videl asked me to train her, not too long after Majin Buu's defeat, I wasn't very keen to accept. After all, I'm one of the most powerful being in the Universe, and she's only a human girl; I knew I was bound to hurt her during a spar if I trained her, and that was the last thing I wanted. However, I also knew that she fought dangerous, armed criminals daily, and that worried me even more. I knew it was pointless to try to convince her to stop this dangerous activity, so training her so she could become stronger – and thus, less vulnerable – was the only way to keep her safe.

But, as we spent more time together during those training sessions, I found myself growing deeper feelings for Videl than just friendship, those becoming stronger and stronger everyday. And when I realized that I'd fallen for her, it was already too late.

A powerful punch to my jaw brings me out of my thoughts, and I take a few steps back.

"Could you take it more seriously?" She says angrily.

I sigh, running my hand through my hair while averting my eyes from her; looking at her, especially when she has that defying fire burning in her eyes, making her even more beautiful than she already is, tempts me too much, and I don't want to take any chance.

"I'm sorry Videl, I'm not really into it today."

I hear her take a few steps towards me until she is so close to me that I can feel the heat radiating from her body. I can feel my breathing increase along with the beating of my heart at this closeness, and it worsens when she places her hand on my cheek, forcing me to look into her beautiful blue eyes, those looking at me with concern.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" She asks softly.

This is bad. I have to get away. And fast. Before I give in. Before it's too late. Before I do something I _know_ I'll regret.

Gah, her scent is driving me crazy…

Gathering all my willpower, I manage to pull away from her, looking everywhere but at her.

"Gohan…?" Her concerned and obviously confused voice calls me, but I still don't look at her. It's too dangerous.

"It's nothing." I finally say. "I… I have to go. You did well today Videl. See you tomorrow."

Not giving her even one glance, I turn around and take off to the sky, flying at full speed so that if she decides to follow me – which I'm sure she will – she won't be able to catch up with me. My senses are telling me that she's trying anyway, and I can't help but let a small smile form on my lips. That's one of the many things I love about her: her determination. That girl never gives up, no matter what. And it usually causes me trouble.

I sigh. I guess I better let her catch up with me, otherwise she'll give me an earful tomorrow. So, I stop in mid-air and wait for her to reach me. I don't have to wait long.

"What the hell is up with you?" She yells at me, catching her breath.

I swallow. How does she do to be so damn beautiful even (especially) when she's angry? Despite myself, I can't stop my eyes from wandering on her form, swallowing again as I watch her chest move while she catches her breath. I quickly look away, feeling my face heat up along with… other parts.

I'm so disgusting.

I hear her sigh. "I'm lost, Gohan." She says. "You haven't been like your usual self lately, and I'm really lost as to why. What happened, Gohan? We used to be so close; you used to tell me everything. And now you barely talk to me anymore, we barely do anything together anymore, except from training. I… I miss you…"

I close my eyes tightly, clenching my fists. She's hurt. The most important person in my life is hurt, because of me. I can't believe how stupid I've been! I've been trying to grow more distance between us lately, thinking that my lust for her would subside if I did (as if!), and the thought that it might hurt her didn't even cross my mind!

I'm such a selfish bastard. Why does she put up with me at all? I don't deserve her, not as a friend and certainly not as something more. She deserves better, much better. Not a fool like me.

But I need her. I can't imagine my life without her now. She has become so important to me… I really don't know what I'd do without her, and I definitely don't want to find out.

I then feel hands on each side of my face, and I open my eyes, finding myself lost in Videl's blue depths. I briefly wonder when she has gotten so close and how come I didn't feel it, but it is quickly discarded as the only thing I can think of right now is how gorgeous her eyes are.

"Gohan, please… Tell me what's wrong…"

Hearing her voice, so soft and gentle, while gazing at her gorgeous blue eyes, makes my will to resist crumble to nothing, and I just stop thinking; I lean down and press my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her against me. And then, something I did not expect happens;

She kisses me back.

What is left of the little control I have over myself is then thrown away; I deepen the kiss, kissing her hungrily as my tongue finds it's way in her mouth and begins dancing with hers.

God, it feels so _good_. Having her in my arms, her body pressed against mine, kissing her… It's an incredible feeling. Yet I want more. I want _her_, wholly.

I can feel that she's starting to lack air, and I myself am getting breathless, but I don't want to stop. So I begin to kiss her chin, trailing my lips down her throat and to her neck.

"Hmm… Gohan…" Hearing her moan my name like this is driving me crazy… I don't think my lust for her has ever been this strong. But I don't fight it. I let my instincts guide me, my reason long since forgotten.

As my lips are still busy on her neck, one of my hands slides under her T-shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back. She moans again, then grabs my hair and pulls my face close to hers to kiss me again. I kiss her back just as passionately, losing myself in this new sensation. All this is making me go weak, and before I realize it I lose my grip on my Ki, which was allowing me to float up to now, and start falling toward the ground with Videl still in my arms. She lets out a gasp, holding on to my neck as we fall. It doesn't last very long, which doesn't give me enough time to concentrate and steady us in the air. I just manage to place myself so my back is facing the ground, so that I would be the only one to feel the impact.

And boy did I feel it…

"Ow…" I groan, my eyes closed as I lay on my back with Videl on top of me.

At least she's safe.

"Gohan! Gohan, are you alright?"

I slowly open my eyes, meeting with an angel who is looking worriedly at me. I smile, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"You're so beautiful…"

Her cheeks redden, but her eyes don't leave mines. Unknowingly, the space between our face reduces and soon our lips meet again, this time in a much more tender kiss. I relish this moment, hoping that it never ends.

Fortunately for me, it doesn't.

oOoOoOo

The night slowly falls, and I watch the stars appear in the darkening sky, one by one. As it gets a bit colder, I raise my Ki slightly to keep the girl in my arms warm. She snuggles up to my chest, sighing in content. I smile.

I've never felt happier in my life.

**The End**


End file.
